


[Moodboard] Fandral x Hogun Photography AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: MCU Moodboards [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Photographer & Model, Fanart, M/M, MCU Rare Pairing, Mood Board, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Fandral and Hogun meet as a photographer and a model, and the sparks fly.
Relationships: Fandral/Hogun
Series: MCU Moodboards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851439
Kudos: 8





	[Moodboard] Fandral x Hogun Photography AU

**Author's Note:**

> This board happened when I was pulling together pics for my coffeeshop au board, I looked at what I had collected and discovered that I had the makings of a totally different story cooking. ;D


End file.
